Los Inframundanos
by Naghi-tan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que era él? Porque en un mundo donde los hombres lobos, vampiros y demonios eran cosa de todos los días en la vida diaria de un humano, lo fundamental era saber qué raza era. Zoro sospechaba que aquel rubio podía ser un brujo, pero no sentía el olor característico ¿Qué es lo que era?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Los inframundanos

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué es lo que era él? Porque en un mundo donde los hombres lobos, vampiros y demonios eran cosa de todos los días en la vida diaria de un humano, lo fundamental era saber qué raza era. Zoro sospechaba que aquel rubio podía ser un brujo, pero no sentía el olor característico ¿Qué es lo que era?

 **Nota de autor:** He querido hacer una variable (no adaptación) del Universo de The Hollows, no, no van a salir Rachel Morgan, Ivy, Treton o demás personajes de la saga de libros, solo tomo como viven los humanos con los seres del inframundo. Quizás lo pase a AO3 y Fanfiction, pero cuando la trama esté hecha. Este fic está hecho desde Tumblr, donde he estado subiendo una cantidad grande de pequeñas historias.

Zoro volvió de nueva cuenta a tratar de sentir el aroma del cocinero, más no podía identificar que raza era, no podía ser brujo porque el olor a secuoya no estaba en el ambiente, tampoco vampiro, porque las feromonas y colmillos serían evidentes, demonio estaba descartado, dado que esa raza no cruzaba Siempre jamás y solo salían al mundo humano si eran invocados por alguien y si era de noche.

No podía ver el aura del rubio, Zoro era de la raza de hombres lobos y aun era muy joven como para manejar la visión.

"Roronoa-ya~" el nombrado rechinó los dientes, odiaba a la persona que le llamó, siempre acompañando al cocinero, como si de una lapa se tratase, ese hombre era de su raza: otro hombre lobo, pero que a diferencia de Zoro, Trafalgar Law ya tenía una manada y era el alfa. "Tanto tiempo sin verte".

Mentira.

Ambos se encontraban más veces de las que fueran necesarias, y sospechaba de que Law sabía lo que Sanji era, porque desde luego que humano no. Ni su grupo de amigos sabía lo que el rubio era, siendo Luffy un vampiro vivo, Nami una bruja de lineas luminosas, Usopp un brujo terrenal, él mismo un hombre lobo, Chopper un brujo terrenal, Robin bruja negra -a ella la tenían que cuidar de más, ese tipo de magia no era permitida-, Franky un humano con dotes sobrenaturales y Brook un esqueleto revivido por Robin pero que antes había sido un magnifico brujo de lineas luminosas.

Solo Sanji no había mostrado su raza, no olía a nada, solo a canela y condimentos de la cocina en la que trabajaba -innecesariamente, porque el bastardo era jodidamente rico.

"Guárdate tus palabras, Trafalgar" siseó molesto, su trabajo era cansado y cazar monstruos para que pagasen la póliza de seguro e investigar que no fuera un fraude era un poco… denigrante. "Solo estoy de paso".

Y tratando de averiguar lo que Sanji -su noesmiamigoporelmomento- era.

"Igual que nosotros" sonrisa socarrona que le dieron ganas de partirle el rostro pero que no lo hizo porque el rubio se había marchado sin que ambos se diesen cuenta.

Y era una perdida de tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hoy el sol_  
 _se escondió_  
 _y no quiso salir_  
 _te vio despertar_  
 _y le dio miedo de morir._

 _Abriste tus ojos_  
 _y el sol guardó su pincel_  
 _porque tu pintas el pa_ _isaje_ _ahí_  
 _mejor que él"._  
 **-Ojos color Sol-** Calle 13

* * *

Zoro estaba en la casa de Luffy, había ido porque el vampiro vivo le había llamado, usualmente, al ser ambos de razas diferentes, se tendrían que odiar a muerte, pero Luffy era particularmente extraño, odiaba las reglas. Luffy y Ace eran los únicos vampiros vivos de toda Escocia, los vampiros vivos tenían el virus vampirico más desarrollado que los vampiros que aun no habían muerto, en sí, Luffy y Ace tenían todo el poder que los vampiros muertos tenían, pero con el bonus de que podían salir en el día, entrar en tierra consagrada y que los objetos religiosos no les hicieran daño alguno. Ace le servía a un Señor Vampiro antiguo, Edward Newgate, y era en parte como Luffy había predicho, Ace necesitaba ser guiado, alguien a quien seguir. Luffy, al contrario que su hermano, estaba destinado a ser un Señor Vampiro, solo esperaban que muriera para que tomara el poder de toda Escocia, aunque más bien, al morir, tomaría posesión de Edimburgo y conociendo al menor, en poco tiempo Escocia entera sería su territorio.

Mientras, el menor se entretenía haciendo amistades con hombres lobos, duendes, golems, brujos, gárgolas, pixies y un sin fin de razas que se le topara, con excepción de los demonios, esos seres eran demasiado engañosos.

Luffy estaba en el sofá con las piernas reposadas donde se supone debía de ir la espalda y la espalda donde el trasero debería de ir, la cabeza guindaba en el borde y este miraba fijamente a Zoro, el hombre lobo solo arqueó una ceja ante el escrutinio que estaba recibiendo del chico.

"¿Para que me llamaste?" Podían estar horas así, pero no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia, aunque el menor era imperactivo, a veces le llegaba el golpe de calma y era escalofriante tenerlo así, lo prefería inquieto y risueño, tenerlo calmado le recordaba que cuando Luffy muriera este carecería de emociones y solo las conocería tomando la sangre del humano o vampiro que se atreviese a quedarse con él por la eternidad, o hasta que muriera por segunda vez.

Luffy no habló y siguió viéndolo, no parpadeaba y eso incomodaba a Zoro, el hombre lobo estaba por gruñir que se detuviera cuando la carcajada de alguien más le hizo darse la medía vuelta, en el pasadillo hacía la entrada de la casa de Luffy se encontraba Ace, el vampiro pecoso emanaba feromonas de felicidad y Zoro se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no quería ver en qué condiciones se encontraba el mayor, los hombres lobos tenían la popularidad de ser muy racistas con referente a la intimidad, no querían acostarse con otros seres que no fueran hombres lobos o humanos, eso sí, respetaban el gusto de los demás.

Él único hombre lobo que parecía darle igual con quien se acostaba era Trafalgar Law, ese hombre iba detrás de Sanji sin importarle lo que fuera, y a pesar de que quizás el rubio si fuera un humano, Zoro no parecía seguro de cortejarlo, aunque tampoco estaba contento de que Law fuera el más cercano al rubio. Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué todos sus pensamientos se dirigían siempre hacia Sanji?

"Oh, ¡Nuestro lobo favorito se encuentra en casa!" Gritó Ace, ante eso Zoro dio un salto hacía su lado derecho y esquivó al vampiro.

"¡Mierda, Ace!" Gritó, odiaba que quisieran cubrirlo de feromonas vampiricas, era desagradable y difícil de sacar de la ropa. La vez que Ace pudo abrazarle se había quedado más de un mes sin poder liberarse sexualmente, era como la peste ante el olfato de los de su especie. "Habla Luffy, que no tengo tiempo".

El menor parpadeó y se sentó de la manera más normal que podía, con las piernas cruzadas en modo de loto, el sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba estaba guindado de su hilo y Luffy solo se lo colocó de nuevo.

"¿Qué sentiste cuando te quedé mirando fijamente?" El vampiro preguntó, mientras se removía inquieto, estar de nuevo con su personalidad hacía que se sintiese incómodo al estar demasiado quieto.

"No me gustó" respondió, caminando en círculos para evitar que Ace le atrapara, "es incomodo".

"Pues es lo que siente Sanji cuando tu prácticamente lo observas todo el tiempo" el menor declaró y con eso obtuvo totalmente su atención.

"¿Te dijo algo?" No sabía si sentirse culpable o molesto, pasar queja de como le observaban no era propio de hombres.

"No es necesario que Sanji diga algo" fue Ace el que respondió, quien viendo que Zoro no se dejaría atrapar optó por sentarse al lado de su hermano "Todos nos damos cuenta de esas miradas de escrutinio que le lanzas, solo falta que quieras olfatearlo y marcarlo".

"Cállate, Portgas" odiaba que usaran ese tipo de palabras racistas, el compararlo con un simple canino.

"Zoro" Luffy le llamó "Te prohíbo que mires de esa manera a Sanji, es amigo".  
"Pues creo que él no piensa lo mismo de nosotros, no nos dice qué clase de ser es, por mi puede ser un maldito demonio y nos hace creer que no" desconfiaba demasiado de Sanji, aunque no era del único, inclusive Doflamingo, un gran empresario de toda Escocia, escondía lo que era, eso sí, se sospechaba que era uno de los grandes traficantes de Azufre de toda Europa. Sanji podía estar relacionado con algo oscuro, y aunque no fuera así, el rubio era demasiado celoso con su información personal que levantaba muchas sospechas.

"Si no quiere decirnos lo que es, entonces no hay que presionarlo" el menor sonrió mostrando los colmillos, señal de que el tema había que darlo por cerrado "Deja de acosarlo y ya".

No había qué contradecir al menor, pero no significaba que obedecería, terminando su trabajo iría a buscar nuevamente el expediente del rubio, habían muchas lagunas sobre el origen de este y no descansaría hasta averiguar lo que ocultaba.

[+]

" Si Luffy te dijo que dejaras de perseguir a Sanji ¿Por qué no le haces caso?" ya era cerca de la medía noche y estaba con Nami en la cafetería en la que el rubio se había adentrado, este estaba sentado dándoles la espalda y por ende no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del par.

"Sabes lo confiado que es Luffy". Respondió en voz baja, no quería que por alguna razón el rubio los escuchara o viera.

" ¿No confías en el juicio de Luffy?"

Zoro apretó los dientes y dejó de mirar hacia al rubio para mirar a Nami, la chica llevaba puesto un hechizo de maquillaje, uno permanente, el anillo de madera era donde el hechizo se encontraba, y dos más para ocultar las pecas que el sol le ocasionaba. La chica era una bruja excepcional, especializada en líneas luminosas, apenas tenía los dieciocho años de edad pero no envejecería hasta los noventa años, el cabello era de un desconcertante color naranja y esta, a pesar del frío, se encontraba vestida con una playera blanca y un short diminuto, quizás un amuleto térmico.

"No confío en aquel sujeto" respondió, "hay algo que me dice que nos ocasionará problemas en el futuro".

"Luffy no piensa lo mismo" Nami le señaló "lo adora".

"Por eso mismo ¿Cómo es que de buenas a primera se ha vuelto su favorito? Si sigue así no me sorprendería que quisiera volverlo su sombra".

"Y creo que Sanji aceptaría sin dudarlo" Nami sonrió, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño ante esas palabras "Sanji es un chef, uno muy bueno, capaz de dar su vida si esto significa alimentar a alguien que lo necesita y Luffy se dio cuenta que si es capaz de hacer aquello, entonces hay que cuidarlo de él mismo".

Iba a replicar cuando el aroma a ámbar quemado inundó el lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y tomó de la mano a la bruja para arrastrarla a un lugar seguro, fueron menos de cinco segundos y una explosión de vidrios sucedió. Un demonio había aparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

__"Llevar una vida complicada es__  
 _ _Una excelente manera de evitar cambiarla."__  
 ** **-Elaine Saint James-****.

* * *

El olor a ámbar quemado era intenso, Zoro tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para no seguir respirando aquello, era un aroma insoportable y prefería que su olfato no tuviera secuelas. Vio a Nami crear una barrera de lineas luminosas, la bruja debía de tener una considerable cantidad de energía guardada en las neuronas, dado que no se encontraban cerca de una linea madre.

En la cafetería podía contarse a treinta personas, cinco humanos y el resto eran vampiros, brujos y hombres lobos, aquella era la hora donde los Inframundanos comenzaban a despertar e irse al trabajo y los buenos humanos deberían estar durmiendo o de parranda. Los brujos que podían manejar las líneas habían creado una barrera en diferentes partes del establecimiento, cuidando de los que no podían hacerlo.

Entre la nube de polvo se podía ver a un hombre de casi dos metros, piel morena y cabellos negros como la noche, parecía estar enfermo pero quizás era la apariencia favorita del demonio, uno nunca sabría cual era la verdadera forma de aquellos seres, estos se la vivían cambiando de apariencia en cada momento. El demonio estaba vestido de blanco, y llevaba una banda en la frente, podía pasar casi como un humano si no fuera por los ojos que parecían de cabra, con la pupila en forma de línea y la iris de color rojo.

" _ _Sanji Ceathrú Dhubh"__ el demonio dijo en voz alta, acercándose al rubio, quien no se había movido siquiera un milímetro de su lugar y parecía muy ocupado leyendo unos documentos.

"¿Ceathrú Dhubh?" susurró Nami, y Zoro vio que ella entrecerraba los ojos, lo cual le preocupó.

"El pago por tú cabeza ha sido grande" el demonio se acercó a Sanji, Zoro gruñó, claro que sospechaba del rubio, pero no significaba que no se preocupaba por él, al fin y al cabo era amigo. "¿Cuanto me darás para que no te haga explotar?"

"¿Cuánto vale mi vida?" Sanji dejó los documentos y fijó los ojos en el demonio, mirándolo como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Eres ridículo" el demonio ladeó levemente la cabeza y sonrió.

"He preguntado ¿Cuanto vale mi vida? Porque si te pagaron, supongo que es una cantidad razonable, no cualquier mierda, así que ¿Cuanto valgo?"

Todo el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, parecía que el demonio solo estaba interesado en Sanji y en nadie más, vio a Nami extender su escudo, al parecer quería cubrir a Sanji, pero no alcanzaba.

 _ _"Sanji Ceathrú Dhubh__ , no me hagas perder la paciencia, solo se bueno mientras arranco tus ojos". El demonio se desapareció y apareció detrás de Sanji.

"Así que, ¿Quieren mis ojos?" el rubio dijo para sí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"No" el demonio resopló divertido "No quieren tus ojos, pero yo sí" en menos de un segundo había cambiado de forma, ahora parecía una niña de cabellos rubios peinados en un par de trenzas, con el vestido raído y demasiado delgada. Aunque Sanji les daba la espalda, pudo ver que se ponía tenso, había escuchado de Robin que los demonios podían tomar el miedo de cualquier ser y ponerlo en su contra. "No pongas resistencia, __Sanji Ceathrú Dhubh"__ la voz era idéntica a la de una niña.

"No sabes donde se encuentra ella" el rubio parecía tomar el control de si mismo.

"¿De tu pequeña princesa?" La niña se rió "Claro que sé donde está en este momento, y déjame decirte que es completamente raro que tú estés despierto a estas horas". El demonio se relamió los labios, haciendo que todos en el local ahogasen un gemido de pánico, ver a una niña con ojos de cabra y relamiéndose tan sensualmente no era una imagen hermosa, daba pánico y hasta Zoro sintió escalofríos, su instinto gritaba por huir, pero la fuerza de voluntad que poseía le hacia no moverse.

Lo que era digno de mención era que el rubio, a pesar de tener a un demonio en frente, no se había levantado de la silla y no parecía temblar ante la amenaza ¿Sanji estaba acostumbrado a los ataques demoníacos? Y si era así ¿Desde cuando?

Escuchó el rechinar de la silla, Sanji se había puesto de pie, las manos aún en los bolsillos y la cabeza mirando al suelo.

"¿No es el dueño de todos los establecimientos de comida de la ciudad?" El cuchicheo de las personas le comenzó a irritar, gente pendeja que no se dio cuenta de aquello a pesar de que el rubio llevaba un cuarto de hora en el lugar, la poca presencia de Sanji a veces irritaba.

Efectivamente, Sanji era el dueño de esos lugares, no cualquiera podía tener licencia para preparar alimentos, antes de La Revelación, algunos científicos habían creado un tipo de tomate que ayudaría a erradicar la hambruna en el mundo, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que esa planta llevaba un virus y más del ochenta por ciento de la población humana había perecido, quedando solo al borde de la extinción y debido a que el tomate no le afectaba a Los Inframundanos, fue como se dieron a conocer. La Revelación no creó caos, porque los humanos estaban ocupados quemando vivos a los científicos, así que pasó sin pena ni gloria, pero desde entonces cada establecimiento de comida tenía que tener un control, aunque los tomates ya no fueran peligrosos, los humanos habían adquirido un tipo de miedo hacia ellos, así que no era raro que algunas tiendas que vendía estos frutos sufrieran atentados.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Zoro vio a Nami sacar su móvil, ese aparato no funcionaría dentro del circulo de energía, y entonces, la caída de la barrera le tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo trastabillar, pero el demonio y Sanji no se fijaron en él.

"Maldición, maldición" la bruja estaba temblando "Responde Luffy".

Nunca en la vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni cuando casi moría aplastado por un tren. No sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo, pavor mas bien dicho.

"Hagamos un trato" el demonio volvió a su forma anterior y se inclinó hacia Sanji, no pudo escuchar el resto, el demonio estaba susurrándole al oído algo, pero a pesar de tener buena audición, no podía escuchar nada.

"No, no, no." Nami miraba hacía el demonio, se escuchó a Luffy contestar la llamada, "Ven rápido o Sanji va a hacer algo estúpido".

"Acepto".

Zoro se lanzó hacia ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde, el demonio sonrió e hizo explotar los vidrios de todo el lugar, todos se cubrieron y cuando dejaron de caer pedazos de vidrio ellos ya no estaban.

 ** **[...]****

"¿Nada?"

Zoro estaba agotado, había pasado más de un mes y nadie sabía sobre el paradero de Sanji. A pesar de que aquel día Luffy había llegado tan rápido, lo que su sangre vampirica le permitía, nada se pudo hacer. El tufo a ámbar quemado probaba que sí hubo un demonio en aquel lugar.

Sabían que no podía estar en ese lado, que el paradero de Sanji debía de ser __Siempre Jamás__ , los demonios no salían de ese lugar a menos que fueran invocados y no fuera de día, los demonios no podían estar en terrenos consagrados y mucho menos bajo la luz del sol.

"No puedo encontrarle" Robin, la bruja negra del grupo, había estado investigando durante todo ese tiempo, se le veía cansada y demacrada, la demonología era complicado hasta para un experto en el tema "Sin el nombre de invocación de ese demonio no puedo hacer nada".

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Luffy, incluso Law y la manada de este, cuatro hombres lobo beta que le servían, el moreno le tiraba miradas de odio y Zoro simplemente le ignoró, no era su culpa que un demonio se hubiera llevado a Sanji.

"Hemos hablado con Zeff" Usopp moqueó, este, junto con Nami y Chopper eran los que más habían llorado desde la desaparición del cocinero, "y de igual forma, ha estado buscándolo por sus propios métodos, se niega a cooperar con nosotros".

Zeff era el padre adoptivo de Sanji, un hombre que aún no se podía considerar anciano, y Zoro tampoco sabía la raza que era, el bigote trenzado, la pata de palo y su eterno y aparente mal humor no daban cabida a saber la raza que era.

"¿Puedes dejar de estar buscando la raza que son? Desde aquí puedo oler el aroma a desconfianza y duda". Law le reprendió, el moreno estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y los ojos estaban adquiriendo la forma canina que les caracterizaban.

"Piérdete, imbécil" no pudo evitar responderle "Si no fuera por mi desconfianza no sabríamos siquiera quién se lo llevó".

"Cálmense" Luffy ordenó, al parecer su paciencia se iba a acabar, "no estamos peleándonos entre nosotros, eso es una perdida de tiempo, hay que buscar la manera en liberar a Sanji de ese demonio, cuando lo traigamos de regreso, entonces podrán hacer lo que quieran ¿Entendido?"

Ambos hombres asintieron, no conformes pero era verdad, la prioridad era encontrar al rubio.

"Sé con quien podemos buscar". Fue Chopper el que habló haciendo que toda la atención se dirigiera a él "Es un vampiro que maneja la cartomancia, y trabaja con un brujo terrenal, ellos pueden ayudarnos".

A esa altura, cualquier ayuda era bienvenida. Cualquiera.


	4. Chapter 4

__"Quien quiera enseñarnos una__  
 _ _verdad, que no nos la diga: que nos sitúe de modo que la descubramos nosotros".__  
 ** **-José Ortega y Gasset-**** _ _condensado de Meditaciones del Quijote.__

* * *

[...]

El sonido de papel siendo barajeado inundaba el lugar, el aroma a flor de naranjo era un poco abrumador, pero Drake ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, recostado en el sofá esperaba que el vampiro muerto dejase de lado las cartas y le dedicara un poco de atención.

Basil Hawkins había muerto hace más de un siglo, y por sus manos habían pasado innumerables humanos y brujos, pero nadie servía como una autentica sombra, fue Drake el indicado, pero el pelirrojo no podía estar quieto en ninguna parte, siempre siguiendo el camino que sus ancestros le habían dejado que recorriera y Drake sabía muy bien que Basil no podía viajar con él, la luz del día mataría por segunda vez al vampiro y ya no habría tercera oportunidad.

Ya había estado con Basil por mas de seis meses seguidos, su cuerpo y la sangre de brujo terrenal ya le exigían moverse de ahí, que siguiera con su viaje. Pero no podía, estaba anclado con el vampiro, si se iba, las pocas emociones que Basil expresaba se borrarían y cuando llegara se encontraría con una ola de vampiros jóvenes y puberes rodeando al rubio, cada uno de ellos interesados en la saliva vampirica de Basil.

"En unas semanas te irás" Basil habló de repente, su voz calmada y fría hacían eco en ese cuarto.

"No me voy a ir" fue necio, no quería dejarlo, había creado lazos con ese vampiro con habilidades en la adivinación y haría todo por estar a su lado, aunque su sangre gritara por libertad.

"Lo harás y no regresarás" Basil dijo, Drake se tensó, si era una manera para dejarlo ir, lo único que lograba con esas palabras era molestarlo. No quería pelear.

"Eres un maldito vampiro con complejo de mártir" espetó cansado.

"Las cartas lo dicen".

"¡Y te he dicho que yo no me voy a dejar guiar por las palabras de una maldita baraja!" No pudo más, era el colmo, Basil creía ciegamente en esos pedazos de papel.

A pesar de estar en un cuarto, que mas precisamente era el sótano, el timbre de la mansión se escuchó fuerte y claro. Drake resopló, y sin darle un segundo vistazo fue a atender a quien estuviera llamando, Basil era mortalmente rico, pero era muy famoso por su don en la adivinación y los clientes que frecuentaban al rubio eran poderosos políticos, grandes empresarios y personas que han vivido mas que el propio Basil.

Al abrir la puerta vio a un hombre lobo conocido, suspiró, Trafalgar Law estaba cruzado de brazos y con un semblante preocupado.

"Debí haber venido antes". Law le dijo a modo de saludo, "Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que Basil podría decirme como ayudar a un amigo".

"Buenas noches, Trafalgar" saludó, el moreno solo hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y pasó sin ser invitado. Algo grande debía de estar pasando para que Law actuase de ese modo.

Tuvo que dar grandes zancadas para poder llegar al sótano, ya se escuchaba a Basil hablar con el moreno.

"Drake sabe como llegar, pero solo se puede entrar en Luna llena, lo cual sabes muy bien que va a ser dentro de dos semanas".

Oh, se detuvo, asi que con eso se refería al decir que se iría dentro de un par de semanas.

"Necesito que sea lo más rápido posible, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo llevó".

"No puedo hacer nada más" Drake entró al sótano, para poder escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban "Aun dándoles el nombre de invocación del demonio, ustedes serían aniquilados brutalmente, solo hay tres caminos y te estoy enseñando cual es el más seguro".

"¿Cual es el tercero?" Law preguntó.

"No es tiempo de que ese camino salga, y si te lo digo irremediablemente sería el que llevarías, el futuro se moldea según las decisiones que la persona tome, y el hubiera es lo que queda, no fuerces a que te arrepientas en el futuro de tus decisiones".

"Dame el nombre del demonio" Law era terco.

"No".

"Lo que pase después es asunto mio". El hombre lobo insistió.

"Espera dos semanas, si han esperado mas tiempo ¿Por qué no un poco más?"

"Porque Zoro lo quiere para sí".

Drake entendió de forma rápida lo que pasaba.

"Tu carta no es el de los amantes".

"Pero es la de la muerte y yo me llevo a la persona que quiera".

"No te arrepientas después" sentenció Basil "Gin es su nombre".

Y Drake sintió un enorme odio, ese demonio había vendido a su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Puede que no sea el momento correcto,  
Puede que YO no sea el correcto;  
Pero hay algo acerca de nosotros  
que quiero decir.  
Porque hay algo entre nosotros  
de todas maneras._

 _Puede que YO no sea el correcto,  
Puede que no sea el momento correcto  
Pero hay algo acerca de nosotros  
que debo hacer,  
Algo así como un secreto  
que compartiré contigo._

 _Te necesito más que a cualquier cosa  
en mi vida.  
Te quiero más que a cualquier cosa  
en mi vida.  
Te extraño más que a cualquier cosa  
en mi vida"._  
— **Something About Us—** Daft Punk

* * *

Era incómodo estar en esa situación, Trafalgar había salido sin decir nada y Luffy simplemente se había sentado en el sofá. Sabía que los demonios eran peligrosos, más nunca había sido tan curioso sobre ellos, ahora quería saber de qué eran capaces aquellos seres.

"Robin" llamó a la bruja y esta alzó la mirada, ella estaba enfrascada en la lectura, pero el instinto de Zoro le decía que ahí nada encontraría. "¿Qué tan malo es un demonio?"

Escuchó que muchos en la sala se removían incómodamente, Luffy solo parpadeó más no se removió como el resto. Sabía que era incomodo hablar de ese tema, pero tenía que saber en lo que se estaban metiendo. No era como el resto de las misiones que hacían, lo sabía muy bien, a lo largo de los años en que todos, poco a poco, se iban uniendo a la camarilla de Luffy, se habían enfrentado a diversos seres: desde fantasmas hasta Banshees, sin contar, claro, con Señores Vampiros y Brujos de magia negra. Pero siempre habían estado juntos, así que en ese punto era inusual no contar con otro miembro, que pese a que sospechaba mucho de él, era importante para todos.

"¿Qué tan malos son?" la morena repitió la pregunta, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y seguidamente dejó el inmenso libro en la mesita de café que estaba frente de ella. "No es que tan malos sean, si no quién le haya tocado a Sanji. Los demonios son conocidos por odiar ser invocados, les es denigrante, pero hay demonios que se encargan de usar trucos para secuestrar o convencer a humanos y demás especies a que vayan con ellos a 'Nunca Jamás'. Ellos entrenan a los que se llevaron para ser buenos familiares, recuerda Zoro, que los demonios se especializan en hechizos terrenales y magia de lineas luminosas. Más su tipo de magia mancha sus auras, así que necesitan a un familiar para poder obligarles a recibir esas manchas. Nuestro cocinero ha estado mucho tiempo con aquel demonio, y no sabemos si sigue con él o si fue subastado entre los demonios".

"¿Subastado?" preguntó, aquello hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

"No puedo darte información precisa de esos seres" la morena fijó la mirada en él "Pero se sabe que antes de que los brujos y hombres lobos huyeran de ese lugar, los elfos y demonios se habían quedado peleando entre ellos para quedarse con 'Nunca Jamás', los elfos fueron exterminados, y los demonios gobiernan ahí. Sus leyes son muy diferentes, pero se permite la esclavitud. Por eso algunos demonios dejan que les invoquen, así puede llevarse a alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse atrapar y ser entrenados por años y seguidamente ser vendidos. Así que Zoro, no es el demonio que me preocupa, es, si Sanji aún está en el poder de él".

Zoro suspiró, suficiente preocupación había tenido al solo pensar que el demonio se había llevado a Sanji, ahora se incrementaba al unirsele otra razón, en su mente rogó para que el rubio siguiera con aquel demonio y no en manos de otro, porque entonces si que sería muy difícil —para no decir imposible— localizarlo. Aún seguía con la duda, pero Robin no se veía con ganas de seguir hablando, ya había tomado de nuevo el libro en el que momentos antes estaba enfrascada.

Volteó a ver a Luffy, pero este seguía sentado en el sofá. Nami, en cambio, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojizos de tanto llorar, estaba en búsqueda de un hechizo que pudiera abrir una brecha para ir a 'Siempre Jamás', los papeles que estaban en el suelo de aquella sala, se encontraban regados y maltratados por la fuerza que la bruja aplicaba al agarrarlos. Usopp le ayudaba junto con Chopper y Brook, Franky había salido a buscar a Law. Se sentía inútil porque aunque Luffy se mantuviera quieto, su mente quizás estaba buscando la manera en como ayudar al cocinero. Suspiró, aunque quisiera ayudar, estaba muy limitado en cuestión de magia, se prometió que sería uno de los primeros en ir a buscar a Sanji cuando se presentara la oportunidad.

 **[+]**

Habían pasado más de dos semanas en las que Trafalgar se había marchado de repente, dos meses desde que a Sanji se lo hubiera llevado un demonio y el ambiente en la casa de Luffy se sentía pesado, el vampiro vivo estaba molesto y aunque había salido un sinnúmero de veces —Zoro sospechaba que vagaba por las calles de Edimburgo, debajo de los castillos e iglesias del lugar, para conseguir información— este no parecía querer calmarse.

El mismo Ace se estaba contagiando por el insólito mal humor de Luffy, el pecoso ya había agarrado la costumbre de solo entrar a la casa para buscar una muda de ropa y se escabullirse rápidamente, Chopper había explicado que los Vampiros eran casi tan cercanos a las Banshees, siendo capaces de sentir las emociones y solo olerlas —contrario a las Banshees, ya que estas se alimentaban de las emociones, llegando a matar a la presa en turno—, Ace actuaba en pos de su supervivencia, se alejaba de su hermano menor para no despertar su instinto vampirico.

Ese mismo día se cumplían los dos meses de la desaparición de Sanji, y Zoro podía jurar que la casa estaba tambaleándose, Robin le aseguró que era solo una ilusión que el aura de Luffy estaba creando y que si no lo provocaban no haría nada que los dañara. Eso no convenció al hombre lobo.

Un rechinar de puertas hizo que todos se sobresaltasen, ya de por si Luffy los tenía en un estado de alerta máxima, era obvio que se sobresaltasen por cualquier sonido. Era Ace el que emergió de la puerta de la entrada, este tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía igual de molesto que su hermano menor.

"No ayudas en nada al hacer rabietas de ese tipo" el pecoso dijo en voz alta mientras se plantaba en frente del menor y se cruzaba de brazos. "Todos en esta sala han estado buscando la manera en abrir una brecha para rescatar a Sanji, y tú solo has estado sentado enfurruñado en el sillón".

"También he salido a buscar información" las sospechas de Zoro habían sido acertadas, el crujido de la madera del suelo lo puso en alerta. "He ido a _Craigentinny_ , a _Blackford,_ a _Danderhall_ y a _Musselburgh,_ en busca de los mejores brujos expertos en demonología, he dado la vuelta en los túneles del palacio de _Holyroodhouse_ donde se rumoreaba que era el mejor lugar para invocar demonios, donde una línea madre cruza y me he dado cuenta que esa línea agoniza y ya no sirve". Zoro no quiso creerlo, pero sabía que sus oídos no le fallaban, el tono de la voz de Luffy era como de lamentación, de desespero... de un niño que no sabe qué hacer ante una situación difícil. "No digo que mi camarilla no sea buena" aclaró el menor "pero estoy desesperado, cada día que pasa es aterrador, cuando el sol se oculta tengo la esperanza de que alguien invoque a un demonio y sea el que secuestró a Sanji".

"Luffy, recuerda que Sanji no es tú sombra" Ace miró al menor con tristeza y por alguna razón Zoro vio como el resto se acercaba a Luffy lentamente. Robin le tomó de la mano y lo haló hacía el menor. "Aún no se lo has pedido".

Zoro sabía la importancia de que un vampiro tuviera una sombra, era como asegurarse de que sus emociones nunca se acabasen, de que nunca perdería la cordura siempre y cuando alguien estuviera a su lado. Ser nacido como vampiro no era tan grandioso como se creía, ellos vivían con el temor a la muerte, había pocos que no les importaba —como Ace y Luffy— pero sus instintos le dominaban, vivían con el secreto temor de no ser a como eran cuando vivos. Los vampiros muertos no tenían conciencia, jugaban a seguir las reglas cuando verdaderamente ellos podían romperlas en cualquier momento si se aburrían, eran letales y solo seguían sus propias normas. Por ejemplo, si Luffy muriera, tendrían que llevarlo a una morgue o acondicionar la casa en donde vivía para que la Luz del sol no entrara por ninguna grieta, lo dejarían por un día para que sus células vampiricas lo regeneraran por completo y despertaría al día siguiente con suficiente hambre como para matar a una persona, cuando estuviera saciado se mostraría sin la menor seña de sentirse culpable, él habría perdido el alma y la conciencia a cambio de su inmortalidad.

"El rizado tendrá que venir" le dijo a Luffy "De mi cuenta traerlo cueste lo que cueste, te lo prometo".

Al terminar esas palabras el timbre de la entrada sonó, Usopp salió corriendo a abrir, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Usopp volvió a la sala y detrás de él se encontraba Trafalgar, un hombre pelirrojo y otro rubio.

"Los he traído" Law anunció, "X Drake, brujo terrenal experto en demonología y Basil Hawkins, vampiro muerto, lector de cartas y señor vampiro de Gales".

Ace y Luffy se tensaron.

Todo sería un desastre si alguien no intervenía de inmediato.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Te diré, te diré...  
No puedo estar sin ti  
¿Dónde vas? ¿Dónde estás?  
Y en silencio te seguiré  
La lailala, la lailala_

 _Te diré, te diré...  
No quiero estar sin ti...  
Quédate, quédate...  
Tu camino termina aquí  
La lailala, la lailala".  
_— **Te diré** — Miguel Bosé

* * *

 **[+]**

Tener en el mismo cuarto a tres vampiros —Dos vivos y uno muerto— no era bueno para el corazón, Zoro admitía en sus adentros que si el vampiro muerto se movía para atacar, dudaba alcanzar la velocidad de este y Ace y Luffy tendrían que valerse por su cuenta —no es que necesitasen protección, pero era verdaderamente difícil luchar con algo que carecía de conciencia—, lo que igual quería saber era ¿Qué es lo que Trafalgar estaba pensando al traer a eso dos sujetos?

"No venimos a luchar por territorio" habló el pelirrojo, el moreno ya había dicho que era un brujo, aunque igual todos se hubiesen dado cuenta por el olor, el brujo desprendía un intenso aroma a secuoya y hojas de trébol, de seguro preparaba constantemente pociones y una gran cantidad, el brujo traía una banda negra con un orificio sobre su ojo izquierdo, la ropa parecía ser de cuero pero era de un color azul oscuro, una gabardina con reborde de pelo blanco, unas botas y un par de guantes largos, a Zoro le recordaba a una mezcla de pirata más mosquetero. Traía el torso descubierto y en el cuello se dejaba ver un colgante que parecía pesar demasiado, un hechizo de algo quizás, lo que más llamaba su atención era la cicatriz en forma de 'X' en su barbilla. "Law nos ha dicho que un demonio se llevó a uno de sus amigos".

El brujo parecía ser muy cortés, las alarmas de Zoro no se habían disparado, así que podía ser que pudieran confiar en ellos.

"Aunque no vinieran con malas intenciones" Ace replicó, "todavía está el hecho de que han invadido los terrenos de otros vampiros sin dar notificación ante la SI".

La 'SI' —Seguridad del Inframundo— era una entidad encargada de regular los movimientos de los inframundanos, se sabía que en ella trabajaban Inframundanos y se sospechaba que era controlada por vampiros de más de miles de años. La 'AFI' —Agencia Federal Inframundana— era su contraparte, contando solo con humanos que se encargaban de vigilar cualquier movimiento sospechoso por parte de los Inframundanos, pero al igual que la 'SI', decomisaban el azufre, que ya para esas fechas se sabía una droga.

"Si lo hubiésemos hecho" una voz de un chico adolescente se dejó escuchar, no podía ser del vampiro rubio, ya que parecía haber muerto alrededor de la treintena, todos en la sala —con excepción de Law, el brujo y el vampiro muerto— comenzaron a buscar a la persona que había hablando. "Nos hubiera llevado más de un mes obtener el permiso y suponemos que ustedes quieren recuperar de una vez a su amigo".

"¿El colgante habla?" preguntó Usopp incrédulo, siendo el primero en notar en donde provenía aquella voz.

"No soy un colgante". Efectivamente, la voz provenía del colgante que no era tal, este se había deslizado por todo el torso del brujo hasta llegar a la cintura y dejarse caer al suelo, parecía un pedazo de asfalto, enseguida, un fuerte olor a piel de león llenó la habitación, y la masa comenzaba a tomar forma de un pequeño león con alas y cola en punta.

"¡Una gárgola!" Gritaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper al unisono, parecían deleitados al ver al pequeño quien abría su par de ojos rojos con pupilas doradas. La gárgola era un adolescente, por el tamaño —no mayor a quince centímetros— y el tono de voz que había utilizado.

"¿Cómo es que está fuera de una Iglesia?" Robin preguntó, parecía encantada con el pequeño, lo cual desconcertó a Zoro, solo eran los brujos de la sala que parecían sentirse atraídos por aquella cosa.

"No es momento de distraerse" reprendió Law, este estaba al lado de Luffy, de pie y con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo que la pequeña gárgola dice es verdad" el vampiro muerto habló, su voz era fría, inexpresiva y Zoro pudo ver un leve temblor en Ace, quizás era el recuerdo de que ellos estaban destinados a morir y vivir sin alma lo que le había puesto nervioso. "No tenemos tiempo para solicitar el debido permiso, unos días más y el paradero de su amigo podría ser difícil de localizar".

"Venimos con un tiempo encima" Drake prosiguió "Por las características que Law me describió puedo saber quién es, pero," había un pero "no puedo estar seguro si en efecto, sea el demonio que pienso que sea".

"Entonces, tenemos que apostar ¿No?" Nami sonrió, ella era buena en apostar, siempre ganaba.

Luffy aun no hablaba, y tampoco daba señal de que estuviera prestando atención, aunque era inaudito, también lo era que todos ellos no dudaran de unos desconocidos, porque al fin y al cabo eso eran. Quizás fuese que en verdad necesitaban ayuda, que no contradecían ni titubeaban para expresar todas las ideas que tenían en mente.

Fue que se dio cuenta, de que después de que había ofrecido ayuda a Zeff y este les rechazase, que no habían vuelto hablar con él. Sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, arrastró con sigiló a Luffy y sin decir nada, ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

"No hemos ido a ver a Zeff" aclaró ya fuera de la casa.

"Cierto"

Se tomarían media hora caminando, pero estaba seguro de que el resto podría encargarse de los preparativos, confiaba en ellos.

 **[...]**

"¿Qué te haría feliz?"

Como todos los días —desde hace dos meses exactamente— Gin le hacía esa pregunta a su reciente captura, y como todos los días este le respondería lo mismo **:**

"Ser libre".

Gin sonrió, y le acarició con suavidad aquel sedoso cabello rubio que le fascinaba. Estaba sentado y a sus pies tenía a Sanji, lo había ataviado de ropas finísimas, siendo aquel día cubierto por una toga de seda negra con cintos azules, el día anterior lo había tenido que castigar y por eso lo había vestido de negro, para resaltar las marcas rojizas de uñas en la piel blanquecina del rubio.

"No me hagas enojar otra vez" advirtió, odiaba castigarle, pero solo de esa manera podía domarlo. Estaba satisfecho con él y no esperaba el día en que tuviera que vestirle de morado, ese color representaba para los demonios lo satisfecho que se encontraban con sus esclavos. "He dejado a tu pequeña dama en paz, a como te lo prometí, y no miento" con un toque en el hombro del rubio hizo que se voltease a mirarle "sabes que no miento".

"No, no miente". Susurró el rubio. Parecía que la poción de sumisión estaba haciendo efecto, el ojo visible pasaba de ser un azul como el mar a ser un azul sin vida. Gin deslizó sus dedos en el rostro de Sanji, la suavidad de la piel de este era tal, que se estaba obsesionando a tocarle en la menor provocación. Abrase visto, un demonio cayendo por su esclavo.

"Te repetiré la pregunta, mi adorado elfo" Gin sonrió, se suponía que esos seres se habían extinguido, pero era mentira, todos ellos escondían su linaje, escondían su aroma original y se camuflaban entre los humanos. Acarició las orejas del rubio, y bufó de molestia, había dado todo por verle con sus orejas en punta, pero al parecer le habían hecho cirugía cuando había nacido. "¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz?"

"Ser libre"

Gin no dudó, ese elfo tenía que ser enderezado hasta perder la razón y que suplicara solamente por él.

"No, yo te haría feliz, mi elfo".

La túnica morada no se estrenaría al día siguiente.


End file.
